


take me back to the basics

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Cute, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Medical Procedures, Nude Modeling, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snippets, Sweet, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Triple Drabble, me? Projecting? Yeah, what else is new.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: wrote this super quick bc i'm getting surgery tomorrow (july 29th 2019) which is ???? only HOURS away,,, holy shit,,,, so naturally i had to Project My Emotions On Bucky bc i dont know how to talk to ppl ? lmao anyway,





	take me back to the basics

"Y'nervous?"

Bucky chuckled. "Not really. I mean, the IV; I'm not looking forward to that. But the surgery itself . . . " He quickly moved to itch his nose. "Nah. I think I'm good."

Steve glanced up from his work. "You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"Really? 'Cause you're shaking like crazy."

Bucky chanced a look at his right hand, which hung loosely from his wrist, his forearm resting on his knee. "Oh. Uh, I guess I _am_ nervous. Subconsciously." He shrugged. "Whatever."

"We can take a break, if you want."

"Nah. You keep going. This is the last time you're gonna get to draw me with tits."

Steve snorted. "I'm almost done, anyway. C'mon. Hop down. Get dressed."

"Alright," Bucky sighed, and climbed down from the table. He pulled on a shirt before heading to look at Steve's drawing. "Looks good," he commented as he took the other's waist and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Made me way hotter than I really am, though."

"Hey, I just draw what I see." Steve reached to loop his arm under one of Bucky's, then grabbed his other shoulder and held him in place. "You sure you're okay?"

Bucky bit his lip, then nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"'Cause I'll be right outside the whole time. And I'll be right next to you when you wake up. Promise."

"I know." Bucky turned Steve's face gently and pressed their lips together. He smiled into the kiss.

"You taste like Chinese."

Bucky laughed a little at that. "Love you, punkass."

"You too, jerkass. Now get to bed. You got a big morning ahead of you."

"Eh, I'll be out for most of it."

Steve gave Bucky's ass a playful smack. "Get outta here. I'm gonna clean up, and then I'll be right in."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this super quick bc i'm getting surgery tomorrow (july 29th 2019) which is ???? only HOURS away,,, holy shit,,,, so naturally i had to Project My Emotions On Bucky bc i dont know how to talk to ppl ? lmao anyway,


End file.
